The Surgical Pathology Section, together with the Cytopathology Section, Ultrastructural Pathology Section and Hematopathology Section provide complete service in anatomic pathology for the Clinical Center patients and collaborate with the research staff of all institutes in those investigations which involve the use and study of human pathological material. The frozen section and surgical pathology processing area was constructed adjacent to the new operating rooms and has been in use since April, 1983. This new facility has greatly enhanced processing of specimens and communication of diagnostic findings with attending physicians. It is equipped with intercom and television viewing screens in each operating room to facilitate communication. The staff is actively engaged in a variety of projects involving clinicopathological correlation and pathologic characterization of diseases studied at the Clinical Center. Up-to-date immunocytochemical techniques have been applied to the study of tumors and other non-neoplastic diseases. The use of immunohistochemical staining has greatly facilitated more precise diagnosis in selected cases and with the increasing number of monoclonal antibodies available this technique should have even greater value in diagnostic and research pathology. A major renovation of the histology laboratory is in the planning stage. This will include space allocated for performance of special stains and immunocytochemistry.